Save Me, Heal Me, Love Me
by adorathao
Summary: Summary: As those eyes looked at her she melted. Those golden eyes that could be so dark and cold would look at her with looks that he tried to hide. Fortunately, she could see them. Those tender loving looks that he would direct at her, and only her, mad
1. Meeting the Kitsune

**Disclaimer****: The characters of this fanfiction do not belong to the author, me, but to their rightful owners. If I did own them though, this couple would be a real one, and not just in a fanfiction.**

Summary: As those eyes looked at her she melted. Those golden eyes that could be so dark and cold would look at her with looks that he tried to hide. Fortunately, she could see them. Those tender loving looks that he would direct at her, and only her, made her feel loved. She would smile back, showing him that he, and only he owned her heart, and she in return was the only one who owned his.

Notes: Konnichiwa! This is my first fanfic that I really wanted to write, so I'm hoping for some help, or nice reviews. The pairing is my favorite one so far, and I'm really hoping for some good reviews! It will be sad at one point, but never fear, it will brighten up, I promise on my honor as an author of unpublished fanfiction.

Story:

"Trust me, I know how it feels.  
I know exactly how it feels to cry in the shower so no one can hear you,  
waiting for everyone to be asleep so you can fall apart,  
for everything to hurt so bad you just want it all to end.  
I know exactly how it feels."

It was just another boring old day for the small shard hunting group. The young miko of the group was bored beyond measure. True there was an occasional youkai, and the group would feel the adrenaline pumping, but the demon would barely last five minutes. _'Same old routine,' _she thought to herself. It was always wake up, eat the occasional fish, and search for shards, fight demons, go to sleep.

Suddenly an excited, "Kagome!" brought her out of her thoughts. Inuyasha's hand instinctively flew to the handle of Tetsusaiga.

"The damn ookam-"

"Hello Kagome! How's my woman been doin'?" Kagome was speechless for a second; it was enough time for Koga to mistake her silence for something entirely different.

"Oi, dog turd, you better of have been taking care of my woman!"

"Why do you care, ya' mangy wolf? She ain't your woman!"

"Ha of course she is you stupid half-breed!"

Immune to their endless bickering, the rest of the group stayed silent, they simply looked on. "Sango, would you mind knocking one of them out?" The blue robed monk commented after waiting patiently for nearly a half hour.

"No need to worry, Kagome's on it," came Sango's dry reply.

"Wonder how long it'll take this time," Shippo murmured. Kirara mewed a reply.

"Move that hand any closer monk and you won't need to worry about the Kazaana anymore."

"Why whatever do you mean dear Sango?" Miroku replied with a perfect 'I didn't do anything wrong.' look. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Idiot, he'll never learn."

A loud, "Kaze no Kizu!" brought them out of their little 'chat.' They watched as the ookami prince neatly ducked out of the way, instead they heard a loud wail pierce the air, like a thousand copper pots scraping against each other. A shiver found its way up Shippo's back," Wha-what was th-that?" he asked, obviously terrified. "It sounded like an animal in pain; it must have gotten in the way of the attack," came Miroku's reply.

"Inuyasha! You cruel masochistic, egotistic jerk! Sit, sit, sit, and sit sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit, **SIT!" **Kagome snarled, appalled at the creature's ongoing wails.

"Ha! Stupid mutt got what he deserve-Kagome?"

"Koga I think you should go now, I really can't take much more of this," Kagome pleaded in a sugar sweet voice. She was fed up with their fighting, especially since a poor thing got caught in Inuyasha's attack. Koga hadn't caught the hint and went on," See, she can't take anymore of your shit!"

"Koga-kun, please go!" she pleaded.

"Okay Kagome," he replied dejectedly, and then suddenly, "take care of my woman ya mutt!"

"She ain't your woman wolf," a muted reply came from a puddle that was previously Inuyasha's head.

Kagome left as InuYasha struggled to get up. "Sango do you mind if I borrow Kirara for a sec?" She asked with a blinding smile.

"Err, no," came her uncertain reply.

"Thanks come on Kirara!" she said in a thankful tone.

With Kagome

Kagome sighed as she looked down at the destruction Inuyasha had caused. Technically it was the sword's fault, what with its power and attack. But it wouldn't have happened if Inuyasha hadn't been such a jealous, hypocritical, idiot. She gasped as she remembered the thing that was struck by the Kaze no Kizu. Even if it was dead, she should at least check to make sure it wasn't alive and suffering.

The sight that met her eyes wasn't very pretty. The ground was torn up, and lying at the edge of the claw that had cut the land, was a beautiful silver fox, or at least it would have been if not for the slash that nearly ripped it in half. Kagome blanched at the sight of the red bloody guts that had spilt from the rip in its stomach. She approached the poor thing, fully prepared for it to be dead, only to be shocked when whimpered pitifully. The fox was fatally wounded, but she could faintly see the rise and fall of its chest.

Filled with hope, she gently put the guts back in it, nearly retching at the feel of its organs slipping in her hands. Then, using her handy dandy first aid kit, she stitched up its wound. Sighing in relief when the hard thing was over, she picked up he little fox in her arms and climbed up Kirara who had been patiently waiting for her. They flew to a little cave that Kagome had never been to before, but she had to make sure the stitches had stayed in place. With a soft," See ya Kirara," she entered the cave. It was dark, and probably had spiders. She wasn't squeamish about many things, but after her past experiences with spiders, she preferred staying clear of them.

Setting down to work, she noticed she hadn't brought in any wood. "Darn it, great just forget to bring in wood Kagome. Nice job idiot." she shouted, angry at herself. Putting idiocy aside, she clambered out to collect wood. She came back in to meet the sight of the fox awake at last. She was surprised to see it had golden eyes, like Inuyasha's, but a deeper shade that looked slightly cold and guarded, as if he didn't trust people. Then she noticed the long tails lying on the ground. _'Wait, tails?'_ she wondered, when a sudden whimper brought her out of her reverie. The cute little fox had tried to move and had accidently put itself in an awkward position. Kagome scrambled over, worried that it had also ripped its stitches, only to be warned off by a low growl. She huffed; after all she was only trying to help!

"Listen here you, I'm only trying to help, so let m help!" she shouted annoyed at its continued attempts to stop her from helping. Instead of backing down and letting her help him, it snapped at her._ "Why that little!" _She huffed again and turned her back to him. Turning around abruptly as it whimpered in pain. Sighing, she kneeled down by its side, she murmured softly to him, though how she knew it was a male was a question she had to figure out, "I only want to help you, okay? I promise I won't hurt you, so please, let me help." It calmed down, after hearing her voice, and stayed still as she bathed and redressed its wounds. Finally declaring herself finished, she prepared some ramen for herself, and some chopped up rabbit that Inuyasha had caught a night ago that she had put in a water proof plastic bag, for the fox.

Realizing she didn't' even know it's name, and then blushing because it probably didn't have a name, and then blushing even more remembering that it was a demon, she asked, " Ano… do you have a name?" The fox merely glanced at her as if saying, 'Obviously.' She blushed even more and watched as it dragged a single razor sharp claw through the dirt, carefully writing his name in the dirt. When he had finally finished, she stood next to him and looked down. _'Yo…ko…Yoko!' _

"Konnichiwa Yoko-kun! Watashi Kagome!" she said happily. Yoko merely glanced at her and then turned away. Slightly put down, she made herself a cup of ramen and then stared at the flickering flames of the fire she had brought up. Softly she recited a poem she had memorized:

_I'm sorry for all the things that I've done_

_And even more for my wrongs_

_Watch out as the sky begins to lighten_

_I'm about to fall apart_

_Watch out my dear_

_Even after thousands of years I recognize you_

_By the eyes that held mine so gently_

_Caressing my soul_

_And embracing my heart_

_Even through all the stars in the sky _

_I can easily pick out your light_

_Shinning above and guiding_

_My way towards you_

Yoko had stared at her intently. He was curious about her little poem. The fox thief had never heard it before, and that was unacceptable, seeing how beautiful it sounded. As she turned her face away from the fire and towards him, he glanced away; he was unwilling to let the ningen girl think she had so easily aroused his curiosity.

As the sun rose Kagome groaned, Yoko's stitches kept ripping open for some odd reason, so finally near midnight, she had decided on letting him sleep with her in the sleeping bag she had brought. Oddly enough after that his stitches were fine, and she was finally able to sleep. All night she was warm, even after the fire smoldered down to nothing, because of a certain little fox sleeping on her stomach.

She tried to sit up, and was pulled back down onto something hard and warm. Instantly her mind cleared up, she looked down; two very well built arms had encircled her waist, and had slowly tightened. She blushed and tried to wriggle out of Yoko's embrace. He had turned back during the night and had absolutely refused to let her go. So she went to sleep. She kept wriggling, until suddenly feeling a single fang poking into her neck in a silent warning made her stop. Unconsciously feeling the little ningen relax into his hold, he lapped at her neck. Turning beet red, Kagome buried her head in her sleeping bag, slowly falling asleep to the gentle laps of Yoko's tongue.

________________________________________________________________________

So, what do you think? I know it needs work, and if I get about at least ten positive reviews I'll continue to update. Or if I'm super bored. I really want people to read this story, but I'm not much of a good author, so yeah.

-Tsuki no Tenshi


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners. The plot however is mine! Hahahahaha!**

Notes: Ohayo! Well this is my second chappie and the only reason I have chosen to update this fanfic is because I happen to have a lot of extra time on my hands. I would really like some positive reviews! Thank you to Kestrelangel! My first reviewer!!! Thank you for your kind review! If you tell me what you would like in a pairing, I'll write a fanfic in thanks!

I am writing a new fanfic named Lies and Truths and it is a crossover fic with the same pairing as this one. It's a one-shot, and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you read and leave a review. I like long reviews, but short 'I like this' reviews are perfectly fine as well.

Lies and Truths

_Kagome cried out. In the cell next to her was Youko, all beaten and bloody. There were dozens upon dozens of scratches and cuts on him. It was her fault, she was the one who brought him with her! He was pretty much dead in the state he was in. Large salty tears started flowing down her face when a sudden," Why are you crying?"_

_Looking up startled, she saw Youko staring at her with a grin on his bruised face. He grinned even more," Did I scare you?" But the sight of her crying cut his amusement short. Running down her face were little droplets of water that came from her eyes. Kagome quickly turned around and started scolding herself,__** " Stupid, stupid! What am I crying for?! Urgh, I can't stop it!"**__ The soft patter of tears going along with her mental scolding. __**" Yeah I was scared, the thought of Youko not being there…terrified me. When have I been such a crybaby?"**__ she went on berating herself. A sudden snap brought her out of her thoughts._

_Not even having enough time to ask what it was, two lean arms encircled her in a strong embrace through the bars of her cell." I…am sorry. Don't cry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He mumbled into her neck, openly kissing it as he apologized. __**"Is this a lie too?" **__she thought to herself. Breaking away from Youko's embrace she turned to face him_.

With every ending there is a new beginning  
With every closed door there is a new one that opens

Yoko opened bleary eyes. He hadn't meant to sleep in late, but the sent in his nose was so relaxing. Noticing a black blue head under his chin, he looked down to meet the face of his rescuer.

She was pretty, he was willing to admit. Long lashes and even longer hair with deep blue eyes to match. But pale porcelain skin and a small form made her look fragile, breakable.

He immediately knew when she had woken, cloudy blue eyes opening to meet amber. She blushed; it was odd for her to wake up next to this youkai she had just met. Even odder was the fact that he was cuddling her… wait… aaagh! He was cuddling her! Turning ten shades of red with a few blues in between she stuttered.

"W-w-w-h-hat a-are you d-doing?" sitting ramrod straight. He didn't reply, instead looking at her with deep amber eyes. Suddenly he winced, falling onto her as he collapsed. Kagome looked him over and winced, his back was still covered in gashes. A soft almost inaudible whimper brought her to the man's face. He was pale and sweating, his eyes had an unhealthy sheen to them.

Kagome, being Kagome, forever Kagome, panicked. Her attentions to him didn't work at all the night before so she simply bandaged his wounds again. Kagome huffed, no matter what she did, his long silvery locks got in her way. It was a similar shade to Inuyasha's, but it had more of a silver tone to it than his. He also had two bigger fluffy ears, at least they looked fluffy, and a long tail. A tail! Much better than Inuyasha's only ears.

Aware of his intent staring she looked at him, "Yes?" No reply. Kagome twitched. It seemed as if he couldn't talk, but he didn't have to keep staring at her like that!

"Can you quit staring at me like that!" she ordered.

"………"

"You're infuriating!"

"…….."

"Prick!"

"………."

"Stupid, egotistic, non-social, annoying demons!" she shouted exasperated. He stared at her for a moment, bent over, and did the unexpected, he licked her cheek. Kagome snapped back as though she had been stung. Hand rising up to touch the slightly damp patch of skin, her eyes met gold. She shivered at his intense gaze.

Youko was pleased. The woman, Kagome, seemed shocked by what he had just done. Being the demon he was, he could tell she was a little bit aroused by what he had done to her cheek. A sudden stab of pain went up his side and he hissed. The stupid rat demon had poisoned him, and then the sudden attack slashed his stomach open.

Kagome winced as she saw the gash reopening in his side. It looked really painful, especially since it was bleeding pretty badly. With a sudden gasp she sat bolt straight. She couldn't believe it, how stupid was she?! She had to do something about the cut, and soon. The pretty youkai, Youko, was bleeding and she was just staring at him like an idiot!

Grabbing her first aid kit, she pulled out a few bandages. Youko threw her a wary look. Kagome sighed, "If I was going to poison you I already would have." She pointed out. She bended over the wound, and tried bandaging it up. Noting his stiff posture, she started humming. He bent over slightly, Kagome grinned. He was relaxing! Finished with her treatment of his wound, she started rubbing his back. She started frowning at the sudden tenseness of his muscles; Kagome swore that there was mini tennis balls buried in his back.

A sudden rumbling sound made her stop for a second. There was no rumbling sound… it must have been her imagination. Continuing with her massage, until the rumbling started again. It sounded like suspiciously like purring… and it was coming from Youko. Kagome grinned, the hot dude was purring! An annoyed growl caught her attention. Looking down she saw that his eyes were firmly closed, a little growl rumbling from his throat, his fuzzy ears twitching with her every movement.

Her fingers started to unconsciously twitch towards the two fuzzy, cute, adorable ears. When they finally reached their destination she started with a slow little rub. As the purring grew louder she rubbed more. Suddenly a pair of arms pulled her down as they grasped her hips.

Youko felt his eyes starting to sag. The ningen was massaging his back, and it gave him a pleasurable sensation. The loosening of tense muscles in his neck relaxed him even more. He dozed off, not really sleeping, but resting all the same. When suddenly she stopped he gave a displeased rumble. He was still awake, and didn't want her to stop.

Suddenly two small hands latched onto his ears. He would have jumped if he had been any other demon. Staying in a state of dozing, he gave off a pleased rumble once again. His ears were one of the more sensitive parts of him, and it was nice to be getting a rub now and then. Though most who had dared to that the thief found their selves chewed up by various carnivorous plants.

She was causing very pleasurable sensations with those talented fingers of hers. Constantly rubbing and kneading. His ears and eyes started drooping even more than before, his tail beating a steady rhythm against the leg it was currently curled around.

Knowing he would fall asleep if she continued, Youko grabbed her. Dragging her down and giving her a tight embrace. Dragging her down onto the futon, he murmured for her to sleep, and then drifted off into blissful unconsciousness. Even as he slept, he stayed in a state of alertness. Being the thief he was, it was just not comfortable to really sleep. Feeling her shift closer and bury her face into his chest, he gave a content rumble, letting her drift off into sleep as he slept, yet acutely aware of all that went on around him. It was…nice, having this little mortal against his chest and grasping his tunic as if her were an anchor.

True he had seen prettier, but this woman was exceptional. She seemed kind, yet an odd pig-headed sort. She didn't fear him, yet treated him as an equal even though he was a youkai. He liked the girl, she was very interesting. As if sensing his thoughts, Kagome gave a little grin in her sleep. Yes, she was indeed interesting.

Kagome gave a little yawn. She had slept well, though the mattress was a bit too firm. Sitting up, she was aware of a little groaning sound coming from the mattress, looking down at what she expected to find as Buyo only to see… Youko?!

Turning fifty shades of red she jumped up and off of him. Stuttering and gasping, she nearly missed his amused chuckles. Youko was holding his sides and laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Suddenly reminded of how different he looked no that he was laughing and not Sesshomaru like.

Wait…Sesshomaru…Inuyasha…Oh no! She had to get back! What would Inuyasha say?! How would she get back?! Suddenly going swirly eyed she toppled backwards. Readying herself for a hard fall, she surprised when a pair of hands caught her on her way to meeting the cave floor. Turning around she saw Youko holding her up, the faintest trace of a smile on his face.

Kagome stood up and grumbled, embarrassed at what had just happened. Stupid youkai…wait that was the answer! Looking up at Youko with large glistening eyes, "Do you think you could, uh, give me a lift home?" she asked in her most innocent voice. Youko nearly stumbled backwards, and then gave a little chuckle that Kagome was quickly falling for. Hey, it was a cute chuckle! Debating with herself, she missed Youko's response. "Say what?" she asked confused.

"I suppose I can take you to your village," he restated. Kagome blinked for a few moments, then suddenly jumped at him and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given. Inuyasha wasn't going to kill her….well he couldn't anyway. She would've just sat him into the ground, but this was a much better alternative.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Kagome simply stared at him with large glistening eyes. She took it back, he wasn't a prick, he was an angel from the Kami! Nodding her head, she prepared to get on his back when he suddenly scooped her up. Giving a small squeak, she blushed. True, Inuyasha had held her like this before, but not often. He jumped out of the cave and sprinted towards the little village of Edo. Kagome sighed as she buried her head into Youko's chest.

When they finally reached the little village Youko sniffed the air disdainfully. _'Half-breed,' _he thought to himself. The scent steadily and quickly got stronger, and closer. Reaching into his hair in case it was an enemy, the aura stopped right in front of Kagome. He was startled when she let out a loud, "Inuyasha!" She obviously knew him, but Youko decided that the hanyou was still a threat.

"Where have you been Ka-go-me?!" he snarled in her face.

"Um…you see Youko here needed my help….and I decided to give it to him" she said sweating all the meanwhile. Youko clenched his fists; it was dishonorable to treat a woman such! Stepping forward he told Inuyasha, "It is my fault if there is anyone to blame, it is not the girl."

"Keh, right, I bet you couldn't just wait to get your hands on her could you fox? Is Kagome even pure anymore?" he sneered. Kagome gasped. _'Why that annoying little, stupid, possessive jerk!'_ Turning around she started towards the well with Youko hot on her heels.

"Oi Kagome, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home!"

"Who said you could?"

"I do!"

"You sure as hell are not going!" he shouted leaping up after her not wanting her to leave him again.

Turning around quickly she snarled, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome kept on walking they were a good distance away from Inuyasha when a loud chuckle made her turn around. Youko was holding his sides laughing so hard that tears started to well up in his eyes. Kagome stared stunned, true he had chuckled once or twice, but never like this!

She suddenly smiled. It was nice seeing him smile and laugh as if he had no care in the world. He was beautiful when he smiled, and was even prettier when he laughed. Youko stopped and stared at the little miko smiling so gently at him. It had been a long time since someone smiled at him like that. The last time was before… his clan had been slain. His eyes darkened, it had been years since than, but it was still one of the more… sensitive memories. Jolted out of his dark thoughts by the gentle touch of Kagome's hand pressing against his forehead, which was quite a feat considering how much shorter she actually was than him. Kagome was worried; Youko had suddenly gone from happy to a bit depressed. She was removing her hand from his forehead when he snatched it and pressed it against his cheek. He marveled at how soft her hands were, and how small they were compared to his.

Kagome blushed as Youko held her hand. When he finally let go of her hand, she took a step back. Smiling at him she told him that she had to go home. Nodding his head he followed her. Kagome blushed; she forgot to tell him her home was five hundred years in the future. Coming to a stop at the well she waved a goodbye while laughing at his confused expression. Jumping down she missed his startled face as she fell down the well, five hundred years into the future.

________________________________________________________________________

Youko ran over to the well in shock. She had just jumped down a well that was possibly very deep. He noticed as he got there that she had disappeared with nothing left but her scent. For some odd reason there was a silent aching in his chest, a wanting for the miko from the future.

Ignoring the slight ache he turned towards the little village, deciding that he wanted answers.

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome sighed as she reached the well house. A warm bath seemed like a good idea at the moment. Upon entering the house with a loud I'm home her mother peaked around the corner with a smile on her face. "Kagome you remember your brother from a month ago right?" Kagome paused…. Oh!

"He's back?!"

"Yeah, apparently he just got back from a vacation and wanted to meet up with you. Something about introducing you to his friends, and he'll be staying over for about…forever."

"What?!"

"Well, he's an orphan now. Kyoko (unfortunately I don't know her name) was murdered by an unknown object. Poor boy, but that's why he's staying with us."

"But his friends are staying here!"

"Oh, they all made it to the new high school. And I think that one of his friend's sister has decided to move in with us, while another's mother was also murdered. Poor boys, they must be so sad…"

"Wait, you never said there was going to be more than one! Are we running a boarding house or something?!" she shouted while her eyes slowly turned swirly from all of her confusion.

"Yes Kagome, and don't forget we currently extended the house so it'll be fine. Oh, and he requested for you to come get him at the station. Something about 'Tokyo's a huge city, how do you expect me to find your house?'"

"When do I have to go?" Kagome asked a bit panicked. Her cousin was coming back! Sure he was a jerk, and swore like a construction worker, but he was awesome! They were related by the fact that her father had married his mom first, and then divorced her for her mom. Oddly enough they were born in the same year, though he was born during the winter, in January, while she was born in May. They had met a month ago and were nearly inseparable. He was a bit over-protective of her seeing how she was his only sister, he would not tolerate guys being within a two foot distance of her… unless it was him that was. She quickly grew to consider him her real brother along with Souta.

"Uhm, about seven."

"Seven?! I only have one hour, and I'm a mess! What'll I do?! Oh, I'll take a quick shower! That's it! Ohhh! I gotta hurry!" she panicked. He was rarely ever available because he was always traveling to some place or another. This last week, he had gone to Hawaii. Kagome worried over them finding out about them finding out about her secret. What if they were there when Inuyasha tried to pick her up? How was she going to cover _that_ up? Taking a quick bath she put on a white turtleneck with a dark blue cami-hoodie to go on top of it. Leaving on her bracelets that Youko had sneaked onto her, and putting on a longer skirt that went a bit past her thighs.

Snapping on her shoes, she ran out the door. He was back! Getting to Tokyo Station just as it turned seven. She waited a bit impatiently as her brother got off the train. What was taking him so long? What if he was kidnapped? No, he was too tough for that. What if he had been killed? No, he was too stubborn to die like that. A sudden shout brought her out of her musings.

"Yo, Kagome!"

"Yusuke!"

________________________________________________________________________

So, what do you think? I know I just killed off a lot of characters, but hey, it's what's needed to keep the story going on. I'm not sure when I'll put in a third chapter… but hey, one comment made me write an entire six paged chapter! I am a beginner so I know I write pretty short chappies, but I'm getting better at making longer chapters with just as good writing material. I just posted two more stories, one of which is actually a crossover with _Roruni Kenshin._ I really like a lot of pairings, so some of the pairings may seem a bit odd at times. I already have the next chapter written, so if you want it, review!

-Tsuki no Tenshi


	3. Escape or not?

Konnichiwa! It's nice to meet you all again seeing how this is my third chapter in this series. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and I will update fairly often until summer comes because I personally don't have any internet. So let's cross our fingers and hope I can continue to update weekly or at least monthly! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my work, I feel greatly honored. My other stories have gotten so much popularity, that this one feels a bit neglected. People have given Red Haired Violet Eyed Stranger so many faves and review, at least in my view, that it's unbelievable!! *_*

I'm sorry if I cannot honor you with your name, but to everyone who has faved and reviewed this story, I can't say anything other than thank you sooooo much! Oh and I'll be nice to Kuwabara because he's not that horrible or ugly!

________________________________________________________________________

_I love it all_

_I truly do_

_Your gentle caresses_

_And warm eyes too_

_The way you hold me_

_Like a precious jewel_

_That may shatter_

_This you do _

_It makes me smile_

_And I feel gentleness_

_That I fear will grow into tenderness_

_Until I am deeply and truly in love with you_

_My only question is whether you still love me too…-me_

"I thought you couldn't make it Kagome!" Yusuke shouted

"Well I got home at the last minute, and I'm glad I did!" She replied more quietly but with just as much enthusiasm.

Kagome took her time to peer over Yusuke, which was quite a feat with her size, and studied his friends. There was an orange/brownish haired dude who didn't look particularly smart but in a way seemed to remind her of Jinenji. He had a rough face and small eyes, but he seemed to not be able to stop grinning. Yusuke looked the same, his hair was gelled back and he was wearing a black top with blue jeans. He was laughing loudly for no real apparent reason. The next person was about eleven inches shorter than her, and he had dark hair with a bright white burst in the middle, apparently his hair was able to defy gravity. He had pretty red eyes that had a guarded look to them. The last guy had long red hair and bright green eyes. He reminded her of…Youko? Upon meeting his eyes she saw them widen and she recognized him? She surely would have remembered someone who looked like that…

Taking a quick look at the girls she grinned. The first one she saw was about as tall as the red-eyed man just a bit taller, and she had turquoise hair. Her eyes were a shade lighter than the man's, they were probably related. The next one had blue hair and magenta eyes that seemed to sparkle. She looked warily at Kagome as if she didn't trust or like her. After her was a tall woman with longish brown hair. She had a look to her that was at once tough and lazy. The look reminded her of the carrot top's, maybe they were related as well. After her was…Keiko?! The Keiko?! Yusuke's crush/girlfriend Keiko?! She was about two inches taller than Kagome, all the girls except for the turquoise haired girl, with deep brown hair that was cut in a bob. Her eyes were as brown as healthy soil, and Kagome could see that she was a bit worried. As a matter of fact all the girls seemed to staring at her quite oddly like she was guilty of something…when it finally clicked.

Leaning over and standing on her tiptoes she whispered in his ear," Did you tell them who I am?"

Yusuke looked over at her sheepishly. Kagome mentally sighed as she saw his look. She understood that Keiko thought she was Yusuke's secret flame or something! Trying to contain her laughter so that it only showed in her eyes she grinned and bowed to Yusuke's friends, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and the evil monster to my right is my brother, though I'm pretty sure you all already know him more than I do."

She saw Keiko physically sag in relief when she said that and she nearly sagged as well. It was good to know that she had gone off on a good start. Suddenly the red head guy spoke, and she turned around.

"Hello Miss. Kagome. My name is Shuichi Minamino-"

"Wait, Minamino, _the_ Minamino?!" she asked. Shuichi mentally flinched, he was hoping to whatever kami there was that this girl wasn't one of his many fan girls. "Poor you, apparently your supposed to be uber-hot. How are the fan girls?" she asked laughing. Shuichi blushed at her statement and question. Kagome couldn't' help but tease him, Yuka, Eri, and Ayame talked about him all the time, and it was funny!

"Yes Kagome he is _that_ Minamino. Shorty there is Hiei, Ugly is Kazuma Kuwabara, Shizuru Kuwabara, Yukina, Boton, and Keiko Yukimura," Yusuke introduced them pointing his finger as he intro'd. Kagome smiled and bowed once more.

"Let's go, I brought my mom's van," Kagome said cheerily.

"Oh, that reminds me, how is your mom?" Yusuke asked her.

"She's fine, but she's moving to England with Souta and Jii-chan so she can study at the college. We're going to stay at the shrine thanks to the city."

"Huh, how come I didn't hear about that?" Yusuke shouted befuddled as they walked to the van, everyone else was listening to the sibling's conversation on where they were staying.

"Apparently Mom thought you wouldn't want to come if you knew."

"Of course I would've come! It's my new home now!" Yusuke boasted puffing his chest making everyone laugh. "By the way, do you still have that weird fox hanging around with you? What happened to your garden?" he teased knowing how she would take it.

"He's not weird! Just…oh do shut up," Kagome snapped taking the bait, "my garden is perfectly fine, let's hope you don't get lost in it again, ne?" she said glaring at him.

"Ha, Urameshi got lost in a little garden!" Kuwabara laughed hysterically.

"I did not get lost! It ain't even a garden; it's more like a freakin' forest stupid!" Yusuke countered while blushing a bit at the memory of getting lost on the little mountain in Kagome's _garden _he stepped over and hit Kuwabara.

Shuichi had been quietly listening and was intrigued about the talk about Kagome's garden, exactly how big was it? And what was it like at the place they would be living in? A quiet, "Minamino-san, are you okay?" Looking over at Yusuke's younger sister he gave her a smile, "Yes I am quite fine, why?"

Kagome looked away, "Well, I've been holding the door open for about five minutes." Turning a bit pink he got in the car. Hiei had to be teased, blackmailed, and forced in, and when they finally got going they were going. Kagome wasn't a bad driver per say, just very fast and well, reckless. Each turn was a hazard, and each red light made them fear that the seatbelts would come loose. They were driving that way for about half an hour when suddenly they stopped at the gate of a large shrine. Kagome opened the door, turned to them and gave a quick, "Welcome hooooommee!" before opening the gate. There was an inch thick concrete wall surrounding the base of the mountain, and the gate was tall but very light weight and strong. It opened without a creak, and they stepped inside one at a time as the gate locked on them with a small snap. There was an amazing difference between outside the gate to inside the gate.

There was a strong see-through barrier over the mountain that prevented the pollution of the outside world to break in to the sanctuary. The air was clean and pure, no pollution or anything harmful, just sweet air. The inside of the wall had long purple vines on it that were sporting bluish purple trumpet-like flowers. The trees were tall and shady, but didn't cast the entire ground in shade. There was a small worn stone path that winded through the land, and ahead he could see a small stream that the path bridged over with a small moon and star carved fence to keep people from falling over. The ground was covered in patches of green with the occasional patch of white snow. Everywhere there was nature, it surrounded them, and was in them, they breathed it in. All of them felt the relaxing healing air of the shrine.

"Well, this is my home. Any questions anybody?" Kagome asked smiling at their relaxed faces.

"Higurashi-san how'd this happen? It's so…amazing," Suuichi breathed.

"Well, it's a shrine. We have a sacred tennyo feather and hagromo up on the top. This places nickname is Sanctuary, because it's a haven for endangered flora and fauna. I'm the shrine's miko so it's traditionally my job to take care of this place seeing how my grandfather can't. This is my home, and I love it!" Kagome smiled happily.

"It's only plants and animals, I don't see the big deal," Kazuma shouted. Kurama was about to scold him for being rude and insulting when Kagome laughed.

"Lots of people don't. There are often people who simply don't care for the world around us, but I do. You and I are nothing but animals Kazuma-san; we are part of a chain in which we aren't on the top of. The plants have the ability to feed us, clothe us, and heal us, the same with animals," Kagome explained not losing her cheer at all. Suuichi stared at her wonderingly; it wasn't often that a human would feel that way about the earth.

Suddenly Yusuke spoke up as they crossed the small wooden bridge, "You shouldn't insult this place, it doesn't like it Stupid."

"What, you've gone mad! As if this place would understand!" Kuwabara laughed when suddenly an owl swooped over his head. Yukina started laughing at the irony. The bushes started to rustle as they got deeper in. Tensing the way they had taught themselves to, they jumped when Kagome started laughing.

"Kyuubi-yan come out!" she shouted at the bushes, everyone thinking she had lost her mind until out tumbled a little orange fox with a red cross on it's back. It licked its paw and turned away as if it had fallen on purpose. Suddenly it stood and walked over to Kagome's side and looked up at her. It was the size of a rabbit with nine tails? The SD looked at it with suspicion. As if daring them to do something as Kagome scooped him up he released a small flare of jyaki (kind of like a spiritual force for demons). Their eyes widened and then closed as they stared at the little fox Kagome cradled.

The rest of the walk was silent, not uncomfortably so though. Hiei stared at the little fox suspiciously, while every one else walked in content silence when the stairs to the shrine ground came into view.

"Are we supposed to climb _that?_" Keiko asked paling.

"Yep," Yusuke nodded, "I had to climb up and down about twenty five times once when I ticked Kagome off."

"It's your fault, who pokes a cut? Tell me, who sticks their finger into a five inch cut?" Kagome grumbled. Boton looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"It ain't my fault; I just wanted to see if it was alright."

"Yusuke, you don't poke a cut, much less stick your finger into one," Keiko scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

Kuwabara chose to run up and possibly tackle it all at once, he watched as everyone else walked up pass him. Shizuru was walking up a bit stiffly, while Boton was sweating buckets. Yukina and Hiei were fine, while Yusuke was struggling with Keiko on his back. "Damn Keiko, did you gain a few pounds or something?"

"How dare you!"

"Higurashi-san, are you all right?" Suuichi asked. She was pale and sweating a bit which would've been unexpected to her, but her stomach was cut and her leg was sliced from a previous battle. Turning to look at him she frowned, "Please don't call me by my last name or san. It makes me twitch, so just call me Kagome."

Nodding his head, they made their way up, Kurama being the first to do so. He was a bit surprised at the modest shrine ground and house. Considering how well kept the mountain seemed to be, he thought the shrine itself would've been made out of marble. The house was about two stories tall, with a small herb garden to the side. A couple of feet away from the opening was a huge tree that gave off an odd aura. It wasn't bad; on the contrary, it was relaxing.

"So, what do you think Minamino-san?" Kagome asked.

"It's small, and modest. Looks very comfortable," he told her, enjoying the way her face brightened up as he complimented her home.

"Well, its home now and headquarters!" Yusuke shouted charging into the yard with a screaming Keiko on his back. Hiding a small chuckle Suuichi followed with Kagome by his side, his gaze drifting over to her every once in a while. As if sensing his gaze she looked back at him and smiled with just a tint of red in her cheeks.

Kagome walked forward, but because she was looking at the man next to her she promptly bumped into Yusuke. Giving an annoyed growl, she turned to him and was about to ask him what in the world was wrong when she saw his face.

________________________________________________________________________

Youko sighed. It had been over five hours since Kagome had left and he was _bored._ It was as if the little miko had taken all of the light away now that she was gone. He turned towards the taijiya, "Is it always like this when she leaves?"

Sango nodded, Youko had barged in two hours ago demanding to know about Kagome, refusing to tell him anything until she saw the bandages put on by none other than Kagome herself. "Yes, Kagome is like the moon. All is shining and bright even through the dark with her here, when she leaves it doesn't shine, but barely twinkle."

Youko got up and walked out of the old hut. He stepped over to the well that she had disappeared into and looked down. It was just an ordinary well, old and dried up. Even though he had known her for barely a day, he was missing her a bit.

"Get away from there you annoying kitsune," Inuyasha growled as he came out of the forest. Standing his ground Youko refused to budge for the annoyed hanyou. Inuyasha twitched and kept on going, knowing the high bred fox would move out of the way of a hanyou like him. Surprisingly he didn't, the damn kitsune simply stood there looking down at the well.

Walking up to the well Inuyasha gave him an annoyed glare as he jumped in. The stupid girl just had to go home, and without even telling him! He expected to just go through the bottom and meet the familiar blue spirit that allowed him to pass through, but unfortunately no go. He met the ground with a surprised, "Aaagh!" as he was lightly zapped. Like when you've been rubbing your feet against carpet for an hour and then touched someone. It was exactly like that, except the shock was coming into his feet. So as he was being shocked he was laughing at the same time.

Youko smiled as he looked down at the crazy hanyou. He was laughing and screaming at the same time…it was so funny.

________________________________________________________________________

Yusuke was staring at….a purple version of him?! It had his expression, his eyes, everything! And, in its huge tubby hands was a note. He was still gaping at if when Kagome read the note aloud

_Dear Yusuke and Kagome, and whoever else there may be,_

_Welcome to out humble home! Souta, Jii-chan and I have already left to England by now. I know I should have told you in person but I didn't want to ruin such a happy occasion. I left extra money in Kagome and your bank account, Yusuke, and if there is any extra money you need don't hesitate to call me. Be careful, and watch out for each other, Yusuke I'm counting on you to take care of Kagome, and Kagome make sure Yusuke stays out of trouble._

_I'm sorry I can't stay until he calls or writes Kagome. I know I promised but Yusuke and his pals can stay with you now, Yay! Take care of each other and you'll all be fine._

_Love, _

_Your Mother_

There was a moment of silence when a sudden, "What the hell is that thing?!"

"Obviously it's you fool," Hiei sneered.

Kagome smiled. It was just like her mother to remember him. It had been so _long_. There was one little part she didn't read though, her mother told her to keep checking. "Kagome, are you all right?" a concerned voice asked, looking up she saw Suuichi. She smiled and told him she was fine. He nodded, though he still looked unconvinced, oh well, it was dinnertime now!

AFTER DINNER

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the stars. Suuichi had been very kind to her, and she found herself quickly liking him. Kazuma was kind, and actually really funny. Hiei…was quiet, but she could tell he was actually really nice. She pulled her feet up while wrapping her arms around them as she rested her head against her knees. A sudden thump next to her nearly made her jump up. Looking to her left where the thump had come from, she saw Suuichi. They sat in comfortable silence, basking in the other's presence.

A soft thump on his shoulder made Suuichi jump, he looked to the left to see a small puff of midnight resting on his shoulder. A bit nervous at her forwardness he poked her head, she gave a small groan. _'She's…asleep?!'_ he thought to himself. Looking at her face he smiled. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. Unable to bear her uncomfortable position, he settled her onto his lap. Blushing a bit at their intimate position, he thanked the kami that everyone else had fallen asleep.

Picking her up, he went back inside. Suuichi couldn't help but notice how she cuddled up to him as she was scooped up. Settling her onto the bed he stepped away, only to fall on his face. Looking back he realized she had a death grip on his shirt. Gently as not to hurt her, he pried her fingers off of his shirt. He stepped away slowly, as if he didn't want to leave. Slowly he closed the door as if savoring the last sight of her as the door closed.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"_Kagome, be good. I'll call you before coming back." _Kagome sighed as she woke up in the middle of the night. _"I remember every time the sun went down… The feeling of Isolation, Despair, Terror…"_ She slowly walked back upstairs to her room, unaware of two emerald and gold eyes that were watching her as she softly wept while she was checking her mail. As if she couldn't even stand anymore, her feet buckled underneath her. She curled up and buried her face in her knees sobbing as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Slowly two arms wrapped around her, and lifted her up. Whoever had picked her up resettled her on the bed. Kagome closed her eyes, sealing off her tears as she simply took comfort from whoever was holding her. As she simply took comfort she was unaware of who exactly it was who was gently holding her.

MORNING

Suuichi closed his eyes tighter as the morning light penetrated the room. There was something warm and very soft on his side. He held onto it tighter when it pressed up against him and let out a soft sigh. It gave a content sigh and snuggled closer. His eyes snapped open. Kagome was turned towards him, her arms coming around his back as she pressed her face into his chest. His arms were wrapped around her small waist and upper back.

Knowing the consequences to waking her up, he painstakingly he untwined his arms from around her. His fingertips slowly snagged on the bottom of her nightgown as if he didn't want to stop contact with her in any way. He stood up and stretched, he let a small smile sweep his face as he saw he spread her arms out to look for him and then whimper as she gave up and curled around herself.

Suuichi started downstairs after he had dressed and gotten ready, he might as well watch the news while he waited.

Yusuke drooled. Coming from downstairs was the smell of bacon…and noodles! Walking like a demented man, he followed his nose into the kitchen to see Kagome flipping pancakes.

Slowly he snuck towards one of the chocolate muffins; he was going to get away with it! She didn't notice, she didn't –"Yusuke," a voice threatened. Taking a quick look around for any enemies, but after seeing only Kagome testing the noodles, he took another step. "Yusuke…" the voice threatened. He checked again…nobody, unless…no, she hadn't turned around.

He took another step," Yusuke, one more step, and you'll have to make forty rounds this time." It _was_ Kagome! He looked at the petite female that was supposed to be his younger sister in surprise. She was still turned around and adding salt to the noodles.

"How, you couldn't even see me?!" he shouted, his eyes spinning in confusion.

"Sisterly intuition," she told him without looking back.

"Sisterly tuition my-"

"**Bacon for breakfast!"** Kazuma shouted happily. Kagome finally turned back and gave a happy smile in his direction. She was getting a compliment before they even ate! It was the first time ever, that was, not from Sango or anyone who had been around when she lost her temper!

Suuichi felt a twinge a jealousy at the look she gave Kuwabara. She never looked at him like that!

_~Augh, do you __**have**__ to wake me up so early with your annoying emotions?!~ a deep baritone groaned annoyed._

'_I apologize Youko, just some unexpected emotions'_

_~Did we get to the Detective's home yet? ~ Youko sighed_

'_Yes we did, as a matter of fact we've met his sister already as well' _Youko took a peak through Suuichi's eyes and promptly fell silent.

'_Youko? Youko, you there?' _the avatar mentally asked. Shaking his head he went up to Kagome to get his breakfast. He was shocked as Youko surged forward as if to grab her, preparing to pull him back, he was surprised when Youko had already retreated. He seemed to be feeding off the little spark he had taken from her, as if treasuring the little piece of pure energy he had taken from her.

They ate their breakfast cheerily, arguing and laughing at nothing in particular. Kagome mentally sighed. She had to get back to Inuyasha, and check on Youko…. How was she supposed to do that?! Kagome was now pacing near the well and decided that she wouldn't be gone for long. So making sure no one was watching, she made a break for the well house only to freeze when she heard a loud, "And where do you think _you_ are going?"

'_Oh shit…"_

"H-hi…Hiei."

__________________________________________________________________________

So how was this chapter? I'm really enjoying writing this story, and am considering stopping writing my many one-shots. I really want people to enjoy this fic, but I think they like my one-shots lots more… oh well, let's see if I do put any up eh?

Kagome calls Kuwabara by his first name while Kurama will be called Suuichi until Kagome finds out who he is. I actually wanted to have Kagome and Youko develop a relationship first…but it seems as if Kagome and Kurama are actually developing faster. Well, I wonder when the next chappie will come up, but until then, hope me good luck!

~Tsuki no Tennyo


	4. Sugar and Rice Makes Everything Nice

Hello! If you're reading this, then you must be on the fourth chapter of my long going story! As usual I will have a mini poem possibly a preview, and then the story will begin. I'm sorry for the cliffy at the end, but I ran out of time. I have a schedule and I prefer to keep to it thank you!

I have deleted my story Truth and Lies, because nobody seemed to enjoy it, so I got rid of it. I'm sorry to those of you who did enjoy it, but there was a lot of flaming so I got rid of it.

I'm planning on posting up another one-shot so here's my little preview, and please continue to read my stories. Thank you.

_"Wow, it really is an open air bath! Wow, whew." Kagome smiled as she settled into the warm water.' Everyone… all of us…Yeah. It's true. There are those seeds of chaos, but… Kurama, Jin-kun, Yusuke, Micchi, and Kuichi. I love them all. Oh, it would be more fun if Hiei and Kuwabara came back! A lot of time has gone by since they left for Makai… I wonder how they're doing.' _

_Pat, pat. Kagome turned around at the sound of footsteps. "Ah."_

_"…?!" Kurama was sitting at the edge of the hot spring wearing nothing but a towel…Immediately Kagome turned into a tomato._

_"Nn? Kagome? Why are you…?_

_"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU! GYAAAAAAA!!" Kagome screamed as she backpedaled through the water._

_His head slightly tilted to the side as he thought out loud, "Huh? It's not time to switch with the girls yet…? Well… Oh well…" He then slipped into the water. _

_"Gyaaa! He came in!" Kagome panicked. _

_Suddenly he turned to her, "Nn?" he murred as once again, the fox ears popped up. His eyes were once again a hazy gold while his cheeks were tinted pink._

_"Kurama!! You're!! Really, really weird!!!" Kagome shouted in embarrassment. _

_"Nnnn?" The fox ears started to disappear. In the room, with Kouga…" Suddenly as if a switch turned back on, the fox ears popped up, "Kagooome…." He purred while glomping on to her in a hug while pressing his face into her neck._

_'Why would sharing a room with Jin put him in pervert mode?!' she shouted to herself. "Eeek!!! Stay away from me!!!"_

_With his head still in her neck and his arms holding her in a tight hug, he mumbled against her skin, "You're soft…"_

_"Kyaa! J…just a… stop it!" Kagome shouted blushing as her nuzzled her neck._

_"Women feel nice. Did your chest get a little bigger?"_

_"Wh-Wh Wh- what are you…?!" she stammered._

_"Well, I've been watching this whole time. Watching you."_

_Immediately Kagome began to blush like a pig. "You perv!!" she shouted while hitting him in the chin, making him fly up. "Uggghh, Kurama, you're getting too carried away. Even if you are drunk and are a kitsune!!"_

_"Kagome..?" he asked a little while later._

_"Eh?" she replied turning around so she face him._

_"…It's fun… somehow." Kurama told her looking up at the sky. " I always thought that fighting was sp unbearable…So why? Its fun…being with everyone."_

_"Kurama…" she smiled. 'It's because he was always fighting alone. Since before he met all of us…We all have been thinking the same thing. That we wish this time would go on forever…'_

_"Unnngh…" he gurgled. Kagome turned around to ask him what was wrong, "Gaahh! He went to sleep! Oh, Kurama! Wake up!"_

_Kagome smiled as she went to bed that night with little Kuichi snuggled up against her softly purring, "Mommy!" 'Minna(everyone), I love you soo much…' she thought to herself as she softly drifted away into slumber._

_'…me…Kagome… Kagome, can you hear me Kagome?" an older voice softly asked._

_"Who?" she asked._

_'Kagome…thank goodness you can hear me! I…met Kurama when he came from the past. I am Kagome, the future you."_

_"Eeehh?! M-m-m- me?!"_

_"I'm talking to you through the chronos clock! There's no time! I can only say this once, so listen carefully! The future you think you know of isn't exactly right." The future Kagome told her._

_"Isn't right?" she asked confused._

_"The future Kurama isn't missing. HE…died"_

Well, if you think that's pretty good, read the real thing…. Though it might not be yet posted up... Well, on with the story! OH, and it just snowed, so my fingers are all stiff.

Chapter four: Sugar and Rice Makes everything Nice

"And where do you think you're going onna?" Hiei asked her blandly.

"Erm… out?" she asked unsure of herself. He wouldn't fall for it, he was too smart for that! Only an idiot would, she was just about to jump into an empty well, who would fall for a stupid excuse like that?! Mentally scolding herself, she was unprepared for what he told her.

"Fine, but don't expect me to explain to the detective while you're gone," he said in a monotone while turning his back to her.

'Wait don't tell me that…?' She thought to herself… he was letting her go!? "Thank you Hiei!!!!!" she shouted giving him a quick hug and a wink before she jumped in with her huge yellow backpack.

'Crazy, baka, ningen, onna…' Hiei thought to himself as he walked through the small garden and courtyard to the house. It was odd that a total stranger would hug him much less touch him.

"Yo midget, where's my li'l sis?" Yusuke asked as Hiei entered the house.

"Detective, if you wish for proof that you are a man, you will stop calling me midget. And I have no clue onto where the baka ningen onna went."

"What?!" Yusuke panicked standing up, " Where did she go?! Was she kidnapped, or no, maybe she was killed!"

"Who are you talking about Urameshi?"

"Yes, who are you talking about?"

"Ask the detective, not me, " Hiei told Kurama and Kuwabara as they asked him. Well, it was better to ask the psychopath than the guy who was currently running around the house in a panic, less time consuming.

"Kagome's missing!!! Nooooo!" Yusuke wailed, "Kun-loon's going to kill meee!!!"

Kurama stepped up to Hiei a bit exasperated at Yusuke's behavior. "Well Hiei, where is she?"

"Hn"

He sighed. There was no use trying to get answers from Hiei when he was like this.

"How about we eat some of the cheese cake Kagome made for dessert last night, and then plan a strategy on finding Kagome?" Keiko asked them. She was worried about Kagome, Keiko had gotten attached to her along with all the others had last night.

"Okay," Yusuke grumbled, a bit cheered at the thought of having cheese cake.

'This is going to be interesting, ' Hiei smirked to himself. Yes, things were definitely going to get amusing.

"Minna!! I'm back!" Kagome shouted feeling a bit deflated when no one came to pick her up. Sighing she was about to follow the route to the village when she was suddenly swept up. Giving a small squeak as she was twirled around, she looked up. Grinning down at her was Youko. Kagome gave him a grin in return as he let go of her.

"So Youko, how's it been?"

"Boring" he replied simply.

"Ah…" Kagome smiled.

"YOUKO!!!" a voice shouted making Kagome jump in fright. Hearing a distinct flapping noise above her and Youko's annoyed sigh, she gasped. Flying about a foot above her was a pretty bat youkai. She had long purple hair, and amethyst eyes. On her back were two long bat-like wings that snapped close, in her hand was a small scythe.

Kagome leaned towards the pretty youkai, " Wow, you're very pretty koumori-san." Youko let out a barely audible growl. Kuronue smiled as his partner gave off a small jealous growl. "But um, why are you here Miss?"

"Well, I- wait, what?! Miss?! I'm a man!" Kuronue shouted appalled at what he had just heard.

"Oh…. It's just that Youko said his partner in crime was a lady… that disguised herself as a man…" Kagome said paling near the end. She looked at Youko as his growl turned into a chuckle.

"Youko, you horrible kitsune!!" Kuronue growled knowing Youko would cut him to pieces if he were to attack him in front of the little miko. During the past two days he and Youko had been talking about how odd the little village of Edo was. After hearing how the kitsune would talk about the girl made him wonder exactly what was so enchanting as to possibly have stolen his partner's heart. Now, seeing the little ningen miko with his own eyes, he understood.

She had large blue eyes, naturally soft and white skin, long lashes, all the right curves in all the right places, and a smile that shone like the sun. Unlike most of the woman who wore fake powders and palms for their eyes and faces, she simply wore a smile. She had naturally pale skin due to the passing of winter unlike the royal ladies who stayed indoors all the time for pale skin, she went outdoors often too so she wasn't as prone to fainting. She was neither as skinny as the women who never ate a thing, or as obese as the women who couldn't find a single reason to take a single step. True her stomach wasn't totally flat, nor would it probably ever be, but she was still very skinny by modern standards.

Kagome was aware of the bat youkai's intense stare, but she couldn't bring herself to scold him after mistaking him for a woman. She nearly sagged in relief when Youko told his friend to stop staring at her. The three of them walked to the village of Edo. Kagome would often glance at Youko and the Koumori, unsure of who exactly the bat was and what he wanted.

"Kagome!" a small red puffball shouted as it crashed into her.

"Shippo!" she shouted in return prepared for his tackle. "Have you been good?"

"Yes, but Inuyasha's being mean again! He's been sulking this entire time!" Shippo told her smiling and then frowning when the conversation turned to Inuyasha.

"Ohhh… I brought some pocky!" Kagome laughed as Shippo began cheering.

Youko and Kuronue watched this exchange curiously. It seemed as if the miko didn't detest the kit, but treated him like a son… very unusual. "Would you two like to stay for dinner?" they nodded their heads in unison.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-sama"

"Miroku, Sango, how've things been?" Kagome asked happily.

"Well, Inuyasha's been a grump as usual, and the beautiful Sango and I have found one more shard," Miroku told her smiling. Kagome took the shards in her hands. Naraku had already been defeated, but during the process the jewel had shattered into even more pieces. Now it was simply a search for the shards and hoping that there wouldn't be another rise of Naraku.

"I heard, why do you think he's been so grumpy?"

"Well, when I met him, he was still picking dirt out of his teeth while Kirara tried to get hid of the dirt between his toes, " Sango told her shuttering at the memory of the sight. Kirara mewed in agreement. When they finally reached the hut the sun was setting because Kagome and Sango had decided to take a quick dip in the hot springs, which turned out to be a really long soak when a stupid tori(bird) youkai had flown off with their clothes thinking that Kagome being a ningen was stupid enough to leave the Jewel in her shirt. Kuronue had quickly taken care of the bird, but Sango and Kagome had absolutely refused to come out.

"What, you don't trust me, " Youko had asked innocently. Kagome just gave him a look. "Smart girl…" he grumbled while still smirking at her position.

"Monk, get any closer, and I'll make sure your death isn't by the wind tunnel," Sango had threatened as Miroku got closer.

"Why Sango, you wouldn't do that, " Miroku bluffed.

"You wanna bet?" she snarled. Taking her hint, Miroku had backed off slightly. They stayed that way until Shippo came back from the village with a pair of yukatas. Making sure the men were turned away from them, they put on the yukatas. The walk back was quiet, but not unpleasant. Sango was surprised at how different the kitsune was with Kagome around. He was normally so annoying but he was quiet and sometimes would glance over at Kagome. She never missed how Kagome would also glance at him with the same look.

Dinner that night was very good. They had a nice broth with chicken that Kagome had brought with her. For dessert Kagome had brought the pound cake she had made the night before. Yusuke had tried to sneak off with it, and Kagome had made him run up and down the stairs ten times. She was a bit surprised to see Youko asking for seconds of the cake. ' I guess kitsunes really like sweets' she told herself as she gave him another slice.

"This is good sushi."

"Thank you Kuronue," Kagome smiled at his compliment. They had gotten to know each other while she tried to teach him how to make kimbop, a Korean sushi. It seemed as if even though he was an amazing thief, cooking wasn't his strong point. Kagome smiled at the memory of him having globs of rice in his hair, and looking at her with a pleading expression to get her to get rid of the rice. Somehow, the same thing had happened to Youko, except he was much, much worse. He had somehow gotten sugar in the rice….witch resulted in super rice stuck in hair syndrome. Kagome had promised to get rid of it later.

Inuyasha had nearly ripped a lung with all of his laughing at Youko's expense. He had simply pouted, so none of them expected it when Inuyasha had started to vigorously scratch his bottom.

"It seems to be that some poison ivy had been rubbed onto him, " Youko had blandly told her. Unknowing of his powers, Kagome had scolded Inuyasha while the two kaitos(thieves) smirked it the background.

"Ano…Kagome-sama, how did you meet Youko?" Miroku asked her curiously. The entire time Youko had been with them he wouldn't say a thing about how she had met Youko.

Kagome glanced over at Youko not sure if he'd want her to tell or not. As if sensing Kagome's question Kuronue spoke up for Youko, " I think Youko would prefer for you not to know what happened. Though, I'd like to know too."

Kagome gave Kuronue a grateful glance, he nodded seeing her glance and understanding why she was grateful.

"Well, I think it's time for bed, " Sango commented as Shippo did a face plant into his cake. Kagome stood up with Shippo in her arms and went over to the little hot spring in the back of her hut. Instead of staying in Kaede's cramped hut, they had built another one. This one was bigger with a room for each of the shard hunter's , and one guest room. Kagome had made Inuyasha bring in two couches from her time. The hot spring was about ten feet squared.

After she had washed Shippo's face, she went back into her room. She was surprised when she saw the two of them sitting on her bed in amazement. Kagome had brought a small inflatable bed for each person, though while she got a queen size for herself because Shippo would tend to flail around at night.

"Ano… what are you guys doing in here?" she asked confused.

"Well, you said you'd get the rice out of our hair," Kuronue grumbled. Nodding her head, Kagome asked him to remove his hat. Undoing his ponytail, Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. She marveled at its smooth texture.

"Grr, no fair Kuronue. Why is it always the men youkai have the super awesome hair?!" Kagome grumbled. They chuckled as she pouted. Kagome pulled out her brush and started on Youko's hair. It was seriously messy, somehow it had gotten tangled.

Starting at the bottom, Kagome slowly pulled the brush down and started up higher until she gotten rid of all the rice, sugar, and tangles. Putting the brush down, she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair. It was smooth strong, and very perfect, she noted. Kagome didn't notice the shiver that traveled through the kitsune as she continued to pull her fingers through his hair. Kuronue had sneaked out sometime earlier while Shippo was curled up on the pillow next to her. The brush was on the nightstand next to the candle that was keeping the room lit up. Youko was sitting on the edge of the mattress facing the wall, while Kagome was gently running her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly the feeling of something soft and almost feathery curled around her thigh made her look down. Youko's tail was slightly tapping against her stomach seeing how the rest of it was curled around her thigh. She blushed when she heard him starting to purr again like he did when she had massaged his back. Tentivley, she reached out and rubbed his ear. Kagome was about to withdraw her hand when he stopped purring, but when he started to purr even louder she kept rubbing. So there she was, running her hand through the Youko Kurama's hair, and rubbing his ear while his tail was curled around her thigh and beating steadily against her stomach.

Youko knew he was purring, he knew he should've made her stop after he felt the rice and sugar come out of his hair, but he just couldn't do that. When Kagome had started to run those nimble fingers through his hair, he contemplated stopping her, but when she started to unconsciously hum, he gave up. Surrendering himself to the feeling of her running her fingers through his hair, he leaned his head slightly into her hands as he let a shiver of pleasure ripple through him. Slowly so he wouldn't startle her, he wrapped his tail around her thigh and let the tip of it thump against her stomach where her womb lay. When Kagome stilled for a moment he was about to remove the tail, but then she gave a soft laugh and continued to stroke his hair.

He continued to purr, but when she suddenly moved her hand to his ear, he paused and caught his breath. When he caught it he subconsciously began to purr even louder. Youko leaned his ear into her hand. They simply sat together that way for a while. When he caught Kagome trying to stifle a yawn he turned to her.

Kagome nearly gasped in surprise. She stifled a yawn, hoping Youko wouldn't hear it. She didn't want the feeling of contentment in the room to vanish. When Youko did turn to look at her, she was caught off guard. His eyes were smoldering yet oddly gentle. He smiled and turned totally away from the wall. Youko unwrapped his tail from her. It was nice, simply being with her. She took care of him, the way he would show her he could take care of her. They could be together, he would be with her, like a friend, like a lover…. Like a mate.

Youko's eyes widened a bit at the realization. Well, he could've taken her for a mate right then and there, but he wanted her to know him more. He needed to find out more about his little puzzle. It would be wrong for him to want a mate since he was in his prime….. but he couldn't ignore the slight ache in his chest when she wasn't within three feet of him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered the both of them onto the bed. Blowing out the candle, he brought Kagome even closer to him. Kagome blushed as Youko held her even tighter as he buried his face into her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest, falling asleep to Youko's pleased purr. 'Youko…. I think I may be falling for you…' was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Five hundred years later in modern Tokyo, Shuuichi Minamino, known as Kurama woke from a vivid dream of a certain missing miko held in his arms.

~Youko, what is this?!~

So, what do you think? It's a bit fluffy, actually I think this is the fluffiest chapter I've written so far. It's a bit embarrassing for me to write this, but well, I'm new. I might not update in a while, but I promise that after spring break I'll have a whole new two or three chapters. So wait until April Minna-san!

Arigato for all of your kind reviews! To the few people who have favorited this fanfic, I can't say anything other than thanks. If you send me a private message for a pairing with Kagome I'll consider doing it. Though, I have to know the manga or anime. Once again thank you all!!!

~Tsuki no Tennyo


	5. Snuggle Up Morning Call

Well, this means that we're on chapter five, and I'm so surprised! I thought I would've given up on this story by now, so yeah. Thank you all for being patient and reading, though I only have about five people who like this story… oh well, I love this pairing, so I'll never give up!

_If the present is where I am_

_And the future is where I'm going_

_I'll make sure to tie it together with you_

_So I can continue to smile_

_So I may continue to take your hand into mine_

_And continue forward _

_Into the unknown future_

_By your side…_

~Youko, what is this?!~

~Nnnn? ~

Kurama gave an annoyed growl ~You know what I mean Youko. ~

~What if I don't know? ~ He challenged still unwilling to give Kurama a straight answer. Kurama gave an annoyed groan and flopped back onto the bed. Fighting with Youko was giving him a headache.

~Which is why you don't fight me~

His finger twitched, he had a sudden want to strangle something, or more likely someone who was currently stuck in his head and being a pest. Rolling over so his face was buried in the pillow on his new bed, he groaned. The bed was so stiff and cold compared to Kagome's. Finally when he couldn't stand it anymore, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, he opened the door. Kurama walked down the hallway, taking a left turn into Kagome's room.

His tense muscles relaxed as he opened the door. The room smelled of her, while the bed sheets were still rumpled. A small growl made him turn around. In the corner was a half asleep Kyuubi glaring at him through red hazy eyes. Ignoring the small fox, he slid under the bed sheet. Kurama gave a content sigh as he closed his eyes and went to sleep, reveling in her room that smelt uniquely like her and the softness she left on her bed after so many years of sleeping upon it.

Kagome gave a tired, "Mmmgh…" as she rolled over, only to find that she couldn't. Confused, she tried to sit up, finding that the option of sitting up was unavailable as well. Shaking away the fog that clouded her mind, she looked down at the object that was restraining her from getting up. She suppressed a squeak when she saw two arms encircling her. A sudden pull pulled her down from leaning on her arms and onto a muscular chest. Kagome gave a muffled squeak into Youko's tunic as he shifted closer to her.

The feeling of his legs encaging her nearly made her groan. There was last night with Shuuichi, and now it was Youko! Her brows narrowed as she wriggled even more furiously only to be stopped by the feeling of two very sharp fangs pressed against her neck. Taking in a gulp of air, Kagome mentally tried to calm down. She nearly kicked Youko in fright when he started to lap at her with his hot wet tongue. Blushing, Kagome continued to stay still. Soon the soothing and relaxing effect of Youko's tongue and his purring put her into a deep sleep.

)!)!)!)!)!))))))))))))))))))))))))))!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Youko gave a satisfied groan as he held the warm bundle closer to him. She had woken up earlier and tried to get up, keyword try. Still masquerading being asleep, he made sure she wouldn't leave. It was hard to keep the smile off of his face when she gave an annoyed whuff and struggled even harder. He finally managed to subdue her when he placed his fangs over her pulse point. She had gone back to sleep not far afterwards causing a victorious smirk to cross the kitsune's face.

Youko buried his face into her hair until an odd scent reached him. Giving a imperceptible sniff, he looked down at her. Exactly who was it that got so close to her?! Youko inhaled deeply searching for the point in which the scent was given off. Following his nose, he stopped at the opposite of the spot he was previously suckling; it was the point where her shoulder and neck joined. Subconsciously he began to give off a possessive growl. Exactly who was he?! Who was it who believed he had the right to touch her there besides him?!

Kagome's fluttering eyes made him look up at her. She looked down a bit surprised, "Youko…what are you _doing?" _He looked away unwilling to give her a straight answer. Kagome frowned at him ignoring her.

"Look at me you baka kitsu-!" she shouted just as she felt something approach quickly." What in the world!?"

I know it's not the best or even the longest, but I've been on a very tight schedule and I can only type on Wednesday's because the power was cut off at my house. I am so sorry for the inadequacy of this chapter!

-Tsuki no Tennyo


	6. Welcome Backor Not

I just watched this amazing music video of Air the anime, and it blew me away! It's so amazing and sad that I felt myself tearing up! I've never even watched the anime, and the fan made video made me tear up! It's just so awesome that's it's won about nine awards and one runner up and two third places! Well, here's chapter six of my longest fanfiction so far…

**There's a girl who's been waiting for you…**

**For a very long time she waited…**

**She's been crying…**

**Though no one hears it…**

**She cries for you and only you…**

**Your journey will begin soon…**

**And she is already there with you….**

**Realize the power within yourself…**

**That only you can assure that she'll stay by you**

**That she'll live…**

**That you will find your love…**

**This time….**

Kagome looked around somewhat nervously as she exited the well. She was sure Yusuke was going to give her a verbal thrashing for worrying him, causing another wave of guilt to crash over her, but it wasn't her fault! First of all, Mr. Fox boy just had to refuse to let her leave, and then he had the nerve to kidnap her! Luckily he was called on an important errand, one that was apparently top secret, so she was allowed access to the well without a curious kitsune at her heels and a koumori tagging her by air.

She tiptoed to the house and opened the door nearly fainting with relief. It seemed that Yusuke either didn't notice her disappearance, or he was asleep…. But she wasn't caught, Kagome cheered happily to herself. Slowly opening the door to her room so as not to alert anyone of her presence, she tiptoed in. Sighing, Kagome put on her overlarge shirt, which doubled as her pjs, and slid under the covers. She nearly screamed in surprise when she felt a sudden tug at her waist. Twisting around made it easier to see exactly who it was. Kagome felt the corner of her eye start to twitch when she saw the uber good looking red head lying on the mattress next to her. Mentally sighing, she pondered the many odd ways she had fallen asleep since she met Youko as Shuuichi snuggled up next to her causing her to blush a violent red.

There was that first night when she had saved Youko, then there was the night she pretty much forced Shuuichi to sleep in the bed with her, then there was the night when she ended up giving Youko a massage and played around with his hair, and then there was right then with Kurama snuggled up next to her. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his as she snuggled back into him.

Kurama didn't want to wake up. He was normally the first one to wake up with the exception of Hiei, did Hiei actually sleep? But it was such a nice dream that it'd be a shame to wake up, heck even Youko was agreeing sleepily with him! The room smelt freshly like Kagome as the said girl slept in his arms snuggled up next to him. Smiling, he held her even tighter and buried his nose in her hair. It was such a realistic dream. He could feel the strands of her hair rubbing across his nose, and feel the girl's warm body against his. Kurama groaned and Youko followed suit as they had no choice but to wake up.

Opening his eyes, he spotted the girl in his dream… exactly where he imagined her in his dream. Gasping in surprise he let go of her and backed up until his head hit the back wall. Kurama watched in horror as blue eyes opened groggily. They gave a few weary blinks before Kagome launched herself at him causing him to blush deeply that was; if he was any lower a demon he would have. Instead, he turned a very_ light_ shade of red as Kagome pressed herself tighter against him as Youko _purred_ in satisfaction.

_~Stupid boy, I do not_ purr_, I growl~ _Youko sniffed somewhat disdainfully.

_~Mm Hm, you growl, witch is why you sound like a happy cat that's been rubbed for hours~ _Kurama pondered trying to annoy the fox.

_~Watch your tongue Red~_ Youko threatened.

_~Why don't you watch yours? ~_

_~Who was the one who taught you to be intimidating? ~ _Youko raised a delicately curved brow. Kagome suddenly snuggled into him causing their mental debate to come to a halt. The girl was just too innocent for her own good, Youko sighed to himself for what felt oddly like a memory of Kagome doing the exact same thing to him in a hut with a fox kit on the bed right by their side. He closed his eyes somewhat sadly, five hundred years. It had been five hundred years since he last held her in his memory.

Kurama was surprised as Youko surged forward. Caught surprised, he couldn't do anything as Youko made them change in front of the sleeping form of Kagome. He prepared himself for stopping Youko from hurting her, only to be shocked. Youko was cradling her in his arms as he _purred_ softly.

_~I thought I already told you, I do not purr…_~ Youko scolded without any conviction. He was holding Kagome to him gently as she slept innocently unaware of what was happening. She was unconsciously snuggling up to him, causing a small smile to cross his face. Youko nearly sighed in aggravation when he could tell she was starting to awaken. It had been so _long_ since his last memory of having her near him. The fact that he couldn't remember anything but what Kagome had already done, and how he currently felt towards her annoyed him to no ends.

Closing his eyes he retreated somewhat more content than he was earlier allowing Shuichi to come back into control. Sighing, he lay her down on the mattress and tucked the blanket in around her. Standing up, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the new day and Kagome's explanation, not that he didn't know exactly where she had been the entire time. He felt Youko smile as the dreams of what had happened resurfaced.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome smiled happily as she remembered what had happened the last three days she had been in the Sengoku Jidai.

_"Youko, where are we?" She had asked curiously when he set her down. She could tell they were in a cave near a waterfall by the sound of water crashing down below and the same water running up ahead. Youko simply smiled mischievously at her causing her to stop for a moment. Her body was reacting strangely around him. A smile would make her heart flutter, while an actual laugh had her going along with him or smiling and blushing if she was the cause._

_"We are in one of my bases," he supplied. Kagome nodded absentmindedly as she walked over to the entrance of the cave. It was impossible to not feel the spray of mist that came from under her, but it was even more unbelievably impossible to ignore the sight in front of her. The cave was__** on the other side**__ of the waterfall, causing her to see things in an oddly distorted view. Youko suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the cave causing her to squeak as he dragged her along not waiting for her consent. _

_Laughing, she followed the excited kitsune as he took her through the cave and to the other side witch led out. Kagome gasped in wonderment. The natural path of the waterfall had carved out a little cliff surrounded by the land that had not eroded. The trees were impossibly tall acting as a defensive wall against people who wanted to look in. The waterfall's water continued on as a small stream and went over the cliff. There were many flowers and the place pretty much gave off the feeling of beauty. The grass was impossibly green, and the water was impossibly blue._

_Youko turned to her, smiling, and causing havoc with her heart. "This is what I wanted to show you." She simply looked at him in wonderment and then started to explore on her own. Youko trailed after her nervous to whether or not she really liked it or not. He was sure that she couldn't act, but after noticing how great of a happy act she could put up he wasn't about to underestimate her._

_Youko was caught by surprise when she turned to face him and gave him a strong hug, at least for a ningen it was strong. "Thank you sooooo much Youko!" she shouted before running off. He laughed and scratched his head somewhat overwhelmed at the way Kagome was messing with his heartstrings. A smile made his heart flutter, a laugh made him smile, a single frown made him worry, a wound made him burn in rage, a sigh made him want to cheer her up, and a single tear tore him apart. It was…disconcerting how quickly she got past all of the walls he had put up both physically and in his heart. _

_He was brought out of his musings when the flutter of Kuronue's wings made him look up and Kagome to run to his side. Kuronue nodded to Kagome and gave her a small hello then turned to Youko. "Now's the perfect time to stea- err…do important business!" Kuronue finished lamely. _

_Kagome frowned a bit and turned to Youko, "You have to do whatever your business is don't you?" she asked him. When he didn't reply or look at her she sighed, "Well, I have to go back anyway, c'mon let's go."_

Which brought her to where she was now. Kagome felt a familiar aura, almost like Youko's but more…humanized. When she finally opened her eyes to wake up, she nearly groaned in annoyance. Great, absolutely great. Now she was feeling him! Wait…that didn't sound right… she mused to herself when the door opened. Standing there was Shuuichi wearing a grin.

"Yusuke says you have about five minutes to get downstairs and confess or he'll talk you to death. I suggest confessing, Yusuke can do a lot of damage talking," Shuuichi told her with his green eyes laughing. Groaning Kagome got up and walked up to him. She was surprised when he started to…blush? She was confused until she looked down at herself, damn! She was in her pjs and they didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. "Uh… I'll be down in a minute." She said blushing closing the door on him.

Kagome wanted to kill herself she was so mortified. Of all ways to greet a friend of her brother's, an uber hot friend anyway, that was so not it! Pulling on a black turtleneck and a white skirt, she exited the room. At the top of the stairs she mentally prepared herself for what she was sure as 'The Speech that would End he Life.'

As she entered the living room, she was nearly gagged with the feeling of suspicion.

"Take a seat Kagome." Yusuke gritted out of clenched teeth.

Bad sign…she thought to herself. Kagome started counting the seconds in her head as the tension became nearly so thick she felt she was choking. Just blow Yusuke…she begged. In the span of thirty seconds but what felt to her as three million eons the room nearly started to turn black. Expecting it, though still shocked, she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN WOMAN?!?!?!?!?!??!?"


	7. Sorry?

Kagome flinched knowing she should have expected as much from Yusuke. Fidgeting she tried to reply, "I… err… umm… well, you see uh-"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!"

She felt herself snap, "THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!!"

"OKAY, HURRY UP WITH IT THEN!!!"

"I WILL SO JUST SHUT UP!!"

"TOO BAD, NOW'S MY RANT TIME!!!" Yusuke shouted in return. Every one else in the room watched the fight between the two siblings as if they were following the route of a ping pong match.

"I see Urameshi found his match…." Kuwabara stated slack jawed.

"P-poor Kagome-chan…." Boton sighed as Keiko tried to stop the fight.

"Well, you have to admit, the girl's faulted as well," Shizuru spoke up, "Even so, Yusuke's being kind of harsh on the poor girl…"

"WELL WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?! WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS KAGOME!!?" The sudden loud exclamation caused everyone to jump in fright, but ask Hiei and he'd say he didn't, little liar.

Kuwabara started laughing at what Kagome said next. "YOUR NEEDS DON'T EXIST DIMWIT!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH BEING BEHIND AT SCHOOL YOU STUPID CUR!!"

"I must admit, this is very amusing," Kurama smiled trying not to laugh.

"I WANT TO BE PISSED, SO QUIT APOLIGIZING!"

"TOO BAD DUMBNUT!"

"I HATE YOU, GO TO HELL! NONE OF US WANT TO BE HERE, WE HAVE TO THOUGH BECAUSE YOUR MOM ASKED US TO!"

Kagome flinched back from Yusuke who was still panting in rage. "Oh… well, I'm sorry then," she snarled holding in her tears. Angrily she ran back up the stairs leaving behind a group of shocked persons behind.

Stubbornly, Yusuke turned around and stormed off as well leaving behind a group of very confused people.

"Did he-"Boton asked

"Yes" Kuwabara replied slack jawed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yukina asked fretting.

"The fox's already going to check," Hiei supplied. Everyone in the room turned to where Kurama had previously been sitting only to see he really was gone. Sighing and rubbing her head Shizuru headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner, the rest of the girls soon followed suit while Hiei and Kuwabara went to check up on Yusuke.

~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!

.The soft knocking on the door surprised Kagome. Yusuke was still too angry at her to knock so gently. Sniffing, she walked over to the door and slowly opened it to see Suuichi standing on the other side. "May I come in?" Kagome nodded and sat back on the bed as he closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kagome felt choked up by the gentle question coming from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she sniffed.

Smiling gently, he reached over. Kagome was surprised when she saw the small drop of water clinging to his finger,"It doesn't seem that way to me…"

Wiping her eyes frantically, Kagome tried to put on a smile, "Seriously I'm fine-"she stopped as her words became muffled. Kurama held her gently as she slowly relaxed into him. Kagome hesitantly curled her fingers into his shirt as she held onto him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. All I've been is a pain in the butt this entire time." She sobbed holding on to him.

"No Kagome, you have not," he tried reassuring her. He could feel Youko's worry at her behalf and for some odd reason, he too felt angry at Yusuke. "Why don't we go talk to Yusuke? He didn't mean any of that, I'm sure of it."

She peeked up at him, "Really?"

He chuckled at her childlike question, "Yes, really Kagome."

"Okay," Kagome stood up. "Let's go see if we can get my brother to listen to me…" She grabbed his arm and dragged him along, "You're going to help me!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!

Kagome fidgeted nervously in the doorway. She was right, her onni-chan was still angry at her! He was looking away from her purposely and totally ignoring her! Kazuma-kun looked at her sympathetically as Hiei gave an annoyed sigh. "Listen to her detective, or I'm sure she'll stand there all night like a lost rabbit." She wasn't even annoyed at his rude remark.

"Onni-chan…. Onni-chan….Onni-chan…!" Kagome tried over and over again to no effect.

"Urameshi, I think you should listen to her," Kazuma-kun tried to sway him, endearing him even more to the desperate Kagome.

"Fine, but make it quick," Yusuke grumbled out.

Kagome brightened instantly. "I'm sorry Onni-chan! I didn't mean to disappear on you! I just had something to do, and I couldn't tell you, and I'm sooooo sorry!!!!"

Yusuke sighed irately, "Fine, but I'm coming with you next time!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Err, you just can't!" Kagome shouted out. Yusuke grinned suddenly causing everyone to panic. '_Th-that smile's just creepy…'_

"Fine, but each time you disappear on us, you have to let me do one thing," Yusuke smiled evilly.

"Like what?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Like let's say no more saying 'no cookies Yusuke'"

"Fine," Kagome agreed.

"Yeah, free cookies for me!" Yusuke cheered racing out of the room. His head popped back in to stare quizzically at everyone, "C'mon you dweebs, I'm gonna get me some food!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that and heard Kazuma and Shuuichi join in. "C'mon guys, let's hope they didn't mess-up the kitchen!"

Kagome felt her eye start to twitch as she entered the kitchen. "Exactly what happened here?" She asked a nervous Botan.

"Well, you see," Botan explained fidgeting, "We sort of tried to cook Udon, but that got burned and –"

"How do you burn Udon Broth?" Kazuma asked confused and on the edge of laughter.

"It was the noodles!! We weren't watching them so when we got back the pot was all black!"

"Keiko-chan, don't your parent's own a noodle stand?" Kurama asked turning to Keiko.

It was her turn to fidget, "Well… I sort of got distracted and convinced everyone to go outside and have some fun and do stuff for ten minutes, and when we came back in the noodles were all shriveled and black…"

Kagome sighed and went to the fridge pulling out an assortment of ingredients, she stumbled and looked over to her left when she felt the pile ease. Suuichi was carrying the other bunch of items. She turned back around and picked up the pot of rice. " I was going to save this for later, but I guess we have no choice. Okay everyone, it's make your own sushi day!"

Keiko smiled, "I can handle that!"

As the night wore on and dinner wore long, everyone had fun. Kagome laughed at the rest of them various times for various reasons.

"Kazuma-kun, that's too much wasabi!"

"Urameshi, these are supposed to be sushi not rice balls!" Kuwabara laughed.

"So what?! I like my rice balls!"

"K-Kagome, I think I need some help!" Kurama had shouted out when the rice got tangled up in his hair. Kagome laughed at the familiarity of the situation. Kurama laughed at Youko's annoyed ~_Great Red, use my trick why don't you_? ~

"Woah, Yukina you're rice balls are amazing!"

"Uh Hiei, you don't put ice cream on sushi," Kagome absentmindedly pointed out to him.

When dinner was finally finished and everything was cleaned up, the entire group went to bed with full tummies and happy smiles. "Aaah…. I wish life could always be this good!" Kagome stretched happily on her bed. A soft knock at her door made her stand up and open it.

"Oh, hi Suuichi," Kagome smiled.

"Ano… hi Kagome…. About my hair…." He finished blushing. Kagome had to laugh at that.

"Okay, sit down," Kagome gently raked her hand in his hair marveling at the soft and silky texture of the ruby strands. The rice grains were hard by then and she kept giving soft apologies when she accidently pulled out some hair with it. She was surprised when he didn't flinch at all.

"I'm done!" she declared. As he stood up, she was surprised when she managed to drag him back down. "I'm not totally done, I lied." Kagome was appalled when she saw the amount of damage she had done to his hair. She had unknowingly tangled the long strands and decided that it was better to fix it now than to leave the poor guy to deal with it in the morning.

Kagome reached over only to find that the brush was out of reach. "I could have sworn the brush was there…" she frowned to herself unable to see Kurama's smirk. Sighing, she ended up running her fingers through the red mass and gently pulling them out of the knots.

She winced for him when she ended up pulling out hairs seeing how he just didn't seem to care about it. When she was sure that his hair was totally fine, she stood up and looked down at him. Kagome stared in surprise when he seemed asleep. Deciding that it was totally unintentional, she pulled him back until his head hit her pillows.

Closing her eyes she snuggled up to him and sighed. Kurama felt a grin slowly spread across his face.

_~I'm influencing you way too much~_ Youko grumbled in the back of his mind as he surged forward to wrap his arms around her sleeping body.

_'Yes, you are.'_

~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tsuki no Tennyo


	8. Scream

Hello, I'm not sure exactly what chapter I'm on, but I hope you continue to read!

Can you hear me?

I'm shouting your name

And you hear me not at all

My frantic pleas fall on def ears

Can you hear me?

I'm shouting out for you

And you hear me not at all

My cries of love fall on a def heart

By: Adora Thao

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" the bone chilling shriek rattled the occupants of the mini mansion to their bones in the weak light dawn.

"What the fuck?!" came a furious shout from Yusuke who had been happily sleeping until some screaming bitch had woken him up!

"Gyhuuun…?" Kurama mumbled to himself muzzled, he never had been a morning person, even Youko had problems with mornings. Kagome had jumped in fright with a small shriek of "Eeeep!!" before latching onto him even more tightly causing Youko to preen in satisfaction in their semi-awake state. With Kagome so close, he felt his eyes drooping closed as he sighed and managed to bring her with him to the realm of sleep.

"*Snore*" Kuwabara was apparently undisturbed by the haunting scream.

"Ghn? Hiei grunted before rolling over on the couch provided in his bedroom, the Baka Onna had switched the bad to a sofa when she realized he only ever slept in trees or on sofas. Sofas were much more comfy, and with the grunt and turn, he went back to his happy dream of seiging and conquering the world.

**"**Mrrrmble?" Botan rubbed her eyes lazily before flopping back onto the mattress undisturbed.

"Ah!" Keiko shrieked in terror at the scream and immediately dashed across the hall into Yusuke's room. "Keiko, move your fat butt over, you're taking up the entire mattress…" He grumbled at her ,as she jumped into his bed and pulled the covers up over her head, before stealing the covers from her unsuspecting hands and drifting off to sleep, leaving a harassed Keiko to pound him into smithereens.

"Gwaah?" Yukina jerked up quickly to do a mini survey of the room. Upon satisfaction that nothing was wrong, she rubbed her eyes yawning as she flopped back onto the bed.

"*Snore*" Apparently deep sleep ran in the Kuwabara family…

~!~!~!~!~!~12`1~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kagome yawned as she snuggled up to Shuuichi. The fright hadn't subsided quite yet, but it had been a very big advantage to have him sleeping with her in her bed when she would have surely would have been terrified alone. Looking up at his peaceful face, she blushed. He _was_ very good looking… but too good for her. Long blazing red hair, emerald eyes, now closed, and perfectly kissable lips…. She _was_ still a kiss virgin wasn't she? That one time with Kaguya… was a _friendly_ peck, nothing like what was on TV. now those were real kisses.

Shaking her head and mumbling that she was losing her mind to old age, she rolled out of bed with a solid thump. Shuuichi had apparently been startled at the sudden loud thunk. Surveying the room from his current position and finding nothing out of the ordinary, he rubbed saggy eyes before sleepily crashing backwards onto the soft mattress. Kagome shook in pain as her head throbbed with the pain of hitting the bedpost. Clutching the pulsating lump, she quietly snuck out of the room catching the last glimpse of a sleeping Shuuichi.

Yawning and stretching her arms, Kagome strutted down the hall into the bathroom rubbing sleepy eyes all the while. Quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face, she skipped down the stairs when another sudden loud shriek broke the peaceful morning silence of the house.

"GYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kagome squealed just as loudly as the shriek as she raced back up the stairs and into her room. Absolutely terrified, she made a head dive into the bed after slamming shut the door and making a previously sleeping Kurama jolt up and awake in surprise. Slamming into his chest, she heard his shocked gasp as he fell backwards. Clutching him tightly, Kagome couldn't help but shake in terror. Burying her face in his pajama top, she willed herself to stop shaking. A bit randomly she scented the sweet aroma of rose petals, kind of like Youko's scent. Another terrifying scream wrenched the house causing Kagome to shake even harder and hold Shuuichi in a near death grip.

To say he, Shuuichi Minamino, known as Kurama to a select few, and once known as the great thief/ bandit Youko Kurama, was shocked was the largest understatement of the year. He had been peacefully sleeping when a loud shriek woke him up, then after a second of total silence came a terrified squeal. Instantly identifying it as his Kagome, he had sat up and was ready to go help her when with a loud thud, the door screamed open and then quickly crashed closed and something small, soft, and so obviously terrified had slammed into him.

If the circumstances had been anything different both he and Youko would be enjoying the fact that Kagome was so obviously clinging to him. He had felt Youko's rage at seeing her so terrified, and silently wondered to himself about exactly why Youko was so… attached to her.

~It is none of your business~ Youko said coldly refusing to take his attention away from Kagome. Sighing, Kurama cradled her to him as her terrified shivers faded away. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear had apparently made her drowsy, because when she looked up at him her eyes were all foggy.

Gently, he lay her down on the mattress and tucked the comforter around her. Standing up, he was just about to walk away when a sudden tugging at the hem of his shirt made him look down. Staring up at him all drowsy eyed and dazed were blue eyes that seemed to see right through him. Slowly, Kagome's face curved into a gentle smile, "Thanks Shuuichi… love ya …both…" she mumbled off the last part so softly and almost unknowingly that even his acute hearing had a hard time picking it up.

Shuuichi stared down at her in shock. She had said she loved him, and then she said both! Did she know? Did she really mean it? Giving Kagome one last adoring glance, he stepped out the door and closed it softly behind him.

After taking care of his usual morning routine, he began his way downstairs. A sudden though prompted him to stop. Kagome had been at the stairs, he had heard her frantic jump up the stairs, when the shriek had happened. So maybe…. Deliberately stepping hard on each step, he waited for a sudden loud shriek.

None came.

Sighing and knowing that he couldn't force the scream any more than he already had, he entered the kitchen. Memories of trying to make sushi for dinner assaulted his mind. Smiling to himself, he opened the fridge and took out a jug of new orange juice. He poured himself a glass and then took a seat.

~Ooo, fresh OJ!~ Youko cheered as he took a sip. Laughing inside at the older kitsune's antics, he took a long gulp of the fresh juice.

'It is nice to have something fresh for a change,' Kurama agreed. Oddly enough, Youko had made his own glass of fresh OJ appear and was drinking it happily. 'I don't remember Mother ever making it this… good.' A single moment of silence made their head throb.

~We could've tried harder~

'I know'

~We should have told her everything before she died, that way she wouldn't have been so shocked to see me suddenly appear as she slipped away~ Youko couldn't help but feel responsible. It had been what, all of six months? She was gone, and there was nothing anyone in the three worlds that could do anything about it. He sighed forlornly until a sudden quiet tap caught his attention.

Looking up, he saw Kagome still dressed in her little navy blue pajamas with a little worried frown on her face. They simply stared at each other for a moment until she walked up to him. Tenderly she rested her palm on his cheek. Closing his eyes and leaning his head on her hand, he was unaware of ruby eyes watching them. When she removed her hand, he had to strain to hold back a desperate whimper. Opening his eyes, he saw she was blushing bright red.

"Uh…ha ha?" She tried to lighten the mood only to fail miserably. Smiling at her misfortune, he couldn't help but admire her. Kagome was probably having a hard time right now as well. Demons, brothers, kidnapping, and blood were things most girls never had to really deal with.

A sudden rough voice penetrated the room. "Exactly what are you two _doing?_"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

So, I hope you continue to read my fanfic. I currently feel as if no one really cares to read this fic, and I feel so bad for it. So I think I may just delete it and save the idea for later.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I had only about an hour for this chappie, and I really wanted to make things more… Oh I don't know how to say it so well, bye!

~Tsuki no Tennyo


End file.
